


Red Lips, Pink Nips

by PetalsToTheMetal



Category: Black Butler, Kuro Shitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/pseuds/PetalsToTheMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and my friend, microwaveslayer, ships Grelle and William and wanted some crack fan fiction. I happily obliged.<br/>Note: The title is a parody of his lovely work called "Grey Streets, Red Dress." You should check it out if you like serious works better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lips, Pink Nips

Grelle laid face down on the coffee table in a smoker's lounge. She tossed and turned, letting out occasional moans and hiccups as her hair tangled around her limbs. After a wild night of partying with Madame Red, it was apparent that she could not handle her alcohol. While it was truly a wild sight to behold, it was not an uncommon one either.  
William sighed in disappointment as he inspected the damage. He had just gotten a phone call that she was passed out in a bar and there she was. Lazing around on top of it's mahogany finish was his naked girlfriend, covered in body glitter and cigarette burns. Her long locks were her only saving grace for, if it were not for them, she would be exposed to the elements. Or, much worse.-The male gaze.  
Luckily for her, William was a gentleman and, much like every other character in the manga, he had a raging boner for Sebastian. He quietly shook his head before attempting to rouse her from her sleep. Yet, it was no use. She was down for the count and probably would not wake up until next spring. Like most (party) animals, she spent the whole night devouring nuts and was ready for hibernation.  
Upon successfully turning her onto her side, he found a small note taped to her left nipple. It read as followed:  
Dear Willy yum-yum,  
It's been so long! Your gurl was soooo great to hang with. We hit all the clubs. Hope we can do it again reeeeaaaal soon!  
XOXO,  
Madame Red~  
William stepped back in dismay. He was utterly speechless by what he had just read and, if he was not immortal, the shock of it all may have just killed him twice. It was all too much for him to handle. He felt like he was going to throw up.  
"I-I can't believe you, Grelle!" He stammered. "....Why did you tell her my stripper name?!"


End file.
